Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb)
Gretchen is a supporting deuteragonist of Phineas and Ferb, and one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was one of the Ferbettes in Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. She also helped Phineas Flynn win the Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thanked her for a job well done and complimented her on adding the bow to the Team Phineas Race car during the pit-stop. She also sings in S’Winter. In a deep voice, she counts down the blastoff of Phineas and Ferb’s rocket when they visit their star. She appears to have a large IQ, having to repeat her statements due to the others not understanding what she had said, and saying words that no one else in the room knows. Design Gretchen has short auburn hair, blue eyes with glasses, and wears her uniform with a large collar, bell-shaped sleeves, and a red belt around her skirt, and low-top shoes, and is slender. In winter, however, she ties her hair into a mid-length ponytail with red elastic, and wears an orange and red long-sleeved shirt with brown pants, and orange slip-on shoes. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen and Isabella appear to be very good friends. In the instances where Isabella does not actually listen to what Phineas is saying to her due to drifting off into fantasies, Gretchen repeats it for her convenience. The Other Fireside Girls Gretchen along with the other Fireside Girls gladly help out with Phineas and Ferb’s Big Ideas. The other Fireside Girls sometimes have difficulty understanding Gretchen first time stating something so Gretchen repeats it in a different way to get her statement across. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Gretchen frequently participates in their Big Ideas. Phineas and Ferb will sometimes help them get a specific patch(es). Other than this, nothing is currently known about Gretchen’s relationships with the two. Other appearances ''Phineas and Ferb'' and Phineas and Ferb Ride Again She is a seldom-seen character in both games. ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' Gretchen is the only Firestorm/Fireside Girl that has a speaking line in the film. Her line is “I’m on it.”, when the 2nd Dimension Candace talks to the 2nd Dimension Gretchen. Gallery File:Gretchen.png |GretchenThrow.jpg | | |Ferb and gretchen Winter Avatar.png |Gretchen asks a question.jpg |Isabella, katie and gretchen singing 12 days.JPG |Gretchen eyes21.jpg |Gretchen holding boom mic.png |GretchenDodgesBull.png |GretchenRodeoClown.png |Gretchenerror.png |Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg |Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg |Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg |GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg |Gretchen climbing.jpg |Gretchen-cute.jpg |GretchenTrashCans.png |what now.png |GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg |SkiJumping.png |SnakeCharming.png |Car washing.png |Gretchen eyes23.jpg |Gretchen Wielding.png |GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg |ImagesCAW0M70K.jpg |Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg |Alter gretchen.jpg |Judy's Goodbye 093.jpg |Superette.jpg |Superette (7).jpg superette (7).png Gretchen on the ride.jpg Fireside Girls errors.jpg Phineas and Ferb and Isabella and The Fireside Girls look at Buford confuse.JPG FiresideGirlsBackToNormal.jpg Isabella Fireside Girls Operation Crumb Cake.png Fireside Girls Hotline.jpg Fireside girls building stage.JPG FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg Fireside Girls cheering on.jpg Haunted house tears away from the Fireside Girls.jpg Fireside Girls performing their act.png 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg I'm feeling sick.jpg Water sprite Gretchen.PNG Gretchen (P&F LIVE!).jpg Teenage Gretchen, Adyson and katie.JPG Teenage Gretchen.JPG Teenage Gretchen and Katie.JPG Teenage Katie and Gretchen 2.JPG Teenage Fireside girls.JPG Fireside Teenagers 4.JPG Fireside Teenagers 2.JPG Fireside Girls, Ferb and Baljeet admire their romantic dinner.jpg 1903 Gretchen.JPG Gretchen in bee story.jpg Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance.JPG Gretchen amazed at angle description.JPG Gretchen understands the 75 degree angle.JPG Gretchen doing the Waggle Dance 2.JPG Gretchen shake it.JPG Gah! We've gotta find those bees.JPG In the guidelines. for the Beekeeping Patch,.JPG Katie thinking like a bee.JPG It says that a good beekeeper.JPG Tries to think like a bee !.JPG Gretchen confused.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.11 AM.png|Firestar Girl Gretchen, in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars 640px-Firesidegirlsstarwars.png Chewbaccadacingwiththefiresidegirls.png Gretchen with regular eyes FSGs_at_Mt_Rushmore_giftshop.jpg|At the Mt Rushmore gift shop in "Candace Looses Her Head" Gretchen_eyes_2.1.jpg|At the Beach Party. Gretchen_holding_boom_mic.png|In "Lights, Candace, Action!" Superette (25).png|In "One good Scare" Gretchen_eyes21.jpg|Picking up the Flynn/Fletcher kids in "It's About Time". Gretchen_eyes22.jpg|Startled in "It's About Time". Gretchen_eyes23.jpg|Scared in "It's About Time". Superette (3).jpg|In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Safety_briefing_in_RTM.jpg|In "Rollercoaster the Musical" Fireside_Girls_in_Stone_Age.jpg|In "Tri-Stone Area" Gretchen screaming.jpg|Deleted scene from Across the 2nd Dimension Gretchen (P&F LIVE!).jpg Gretchenerror.png Gretchen in front of ride.jpg Gretchen stand.png Gretchen-cute.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Fireside Girls